


Hairy Situation

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death of a wig, Now we see why Daichi has nightmares, Press X to pay respects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Tanaka finds a toupee. Noya finds paint. What's the worst that could happen?Aka. Volleyball players are a toupee's worst nightmare.





	Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> "Listen, we've all done things we're not proud of after a good cross-country meet, but that riot was unacceptable."  
> "Unacceptable? Did you see the pool? They flipped the bitch!"

High school was a time for learning. A time for teenagers, free from childhood but not quite adults to try new things, to be stupid without the responsibility of being adults. They weren’t grown like college students, not old enough to get into any major alcohol-induced shenanigans. Not legally anyway. Everyone has a story from being in high school and doing something ridiculous that they thought was fun and cool at the time. It’s just that time in their life when they’re beginning to discover themselves and-  
  
“No. That is not an excuse.”  
  
“I didn’t even finish.” Ukai says a little miffed at being cut off like that. He wished he had a cigarette if nothing else to have it sitting in his mouth to deal with the tension in the air. But being one of the three adults in the room he needed to at least pretend to set an example for the two boys beside him.  
  
“You didn’t need to.” The Vice Principal tried to keep his face calm, but it was still blotchy and red with anger. His toupee, usually on his head was currently on his desk. Said toupee in question looked nothing like it’s normal silky black and coiffed self. Instead, it was a complete myriad of colors ranging from red to white, it was matted up and it looked like the culprit tried to style it back judging by the amount of hair gel that only succeeded in making spikes in every direction like an anime character.  
  
Daichi, sitting beside Ukai and made it a point not to look at the wig at any point in the conversation, mentally going over ways to murder his underclassmen without being caught. While on Takeda's other side sat Suga, not hiding his staring at the hideous mess that the toupee had become in just a few short hours.  
  
Ukai tries again. “Vice Principal, please. It was an honest mistake by a few well-meaning kids.”   
  
The Vice Principal holds up his mangled toupee. “Does this look like an  _honest mistake_  to you? Those boys of yours have pretty much destroyed my hairpiece and you want me to believe it wasn’t on  _purpose?_ ” He glares at the four in front of him shaking the mangled thing.  
  
“If you’d let me explain Vice Principal,” Suga spoke up raising his hand. “As the Vice Captain of the club, I’d take responsibility if they were actually meaning to be malicious.” He smiles and turns up the charm, hoping the Vice Principal fell for his ‘good boy’ look. The guy didn’t have the best opinion of Daichi after the volleyball incident and the fire alarm incident, but Suga was still an innocent in the Vice Principal’s eyes.  
  
The Vice Principal sighs and Suga gives a mental fist pump knowing it’s worked once again. “Fine. You get one chance to explain how this happened Sugawara.”  
  
“Well, you see, from what I was told Tanaka found it in the hallway. He didn’t know whose it was but he remembers seeing it before so he was carrying it around in his bag. When he showed it to Nishinoya he immediately knew it was yours and tried to find a subtle way to return it.” Suga keeps his face steady as he remembers Noya’s ‘subtle way’ was by shrieking and running down the hall yelling about the ‘haunted hair.’ “The two of them aren't exactly gentle as you know, and they messed the style up so they decided they wanted to fix it before giving it to you. Nishinoya tried with his own hair gel and well as you can see-” Suga gestures to the wig.  
  
The Vice Principal looks contemplative for a moment and nods mumbling to himself a moment before looking up at Suga suspiciously. “Say I did believe that story. Then how exactly did they cause the wig to change colors?”  
  
Suga bites the inside his cheeks trying to find the best way to phrase the next part. “Well before they got the idea to use Nishinoya’s hair gel they tried  _other methods_  of styling it themselves. The methods including using regular craft glue and by using paint. Ahh-” Suga sees the Vice Principals face growing red again. “They thought since dried paint made the paint brushes stiff it would make your hairpiece stuff as well. The two of them aren’t exactly the smartest but they did try.” Suga purposely omits the part where the other two tried painting it rainbow colors.  
  
Takeda nods beside the Vice-captain. “As Ukai-san was saying earlier these boys meant no real harm. They even turned it in to you themselves instead of trying to hide it. They knew what they did was wrong and they decided to fix it, even if it didn’t turn out well.” Takeda doesn’t mention how Daichi and Ukai had to literally strong arm them and bring them there to apologize.  
  
The Vice Principal looks over to Ukai and Daichi. “Nothing to add you two?” He especially eyes Daichi who really hoped that the chair that he was sitting in would swallow him whole.  
  
“Sort of,” Ukai looks nonchalant, “these kids made it to nationals which requires a lot of practice to be ready for. So I’d appreciate if you just gave them detention instead of outright suspending them.”  
  
The Vice Principal turns his eyes to Daichi, “And you? What do you have to say?”  
  
Daichi mentally sweats bullets, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as shaky as he fills. “Coach Ukai is right, they do need to practice but they also need to be punished. And of course, if anyone asks we never saw anything and you have a natural head of hair of course.” After the last sentence, Daichi freezes hoping he didn’t just seal the fate of the two boys waiting outside the office.  
  
The Vice Principal nods and Daichi feels a hundred pounds lighter. “Fine, the boys will get detention instead of suspension but  _none of you saw anything_ otherwise the volleyball clubs funding might just ‘accidentally get lost in my paperwork’ if you catch my drift.” Ukais eyebrows furrow and he looks like he’s about the protest until a very grateful looking Takeda steps on his foot and sends him a Look.  
  
“Thank you Vice Principal.” They all say and bow leaving the office. The two troublemakers were sitting in chairs outside the office but before anyone could say a word they were immediately called into the room.  
  
The four of them looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief and headed to the gym together. Ukai suddenly clasped the back of Suga hard enough to almost topple the silver-haired boy. “Man, that was some grade A bullshitting Sugawara. You saved everyone's asses in there.”  
  
Daichi snorted. “That’s why you can’t trust him. He looks all nice but Suga is actually terrible.”  
  
“Rude Daichi!” He punches Daichi’s shoulder, the two adults pull ahead leaving the captain and Vice Captain behind them. ”Hey, Daichi. Guess what?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Suga's grin turns mischievous. “I was the one that gave them the paint idea.”  
  
Daichi wonders if it’s too late the quit the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
